In general, in a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine mounted therein, heat generated while an engine is driven is conducted to a cylinder head, a piston, a valve, or the like and, thus, when temperature of these components is excessively enhanced, strength of a component is degraded along with thermal expansion or deterioration, a life span of an engine is reduced, and a combustion state is also degraded and, accordingly, knocking or preignition occurs to degrade output of the engine.
When an engine is unstably cooled, a lubrication function is degraded, e.g., an oil film of an inner circumference of a cylinder is cut and engine oil spoils and, thus, abnormal abrasion of the cylinder occurs and a piston is also adhered via melting to an internal wall surface of the cylinder.
To cool the engine, a water cooling-type cooling device is generally installed in a motor vehicle.
The water cooling-type cooling device may lower temperature of cooling water while the cooling water is circulated in a cylinder block and a cylinder head by a water pump and, to dissipate heat of the cooling water, the water cooling-type cooling device may include a radiator, a cooling fan, a thermostat, and so on.
When an internal pressure of a radiator is excessively enhanced, cooling water inside the radiator is discharged to a reserver tank (an auxiliary tank) and, when cooling water inside the radiator is insufficient, cooling water is injected to the reserver tank to supply the cooling water to the radiator.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a single supply of a general reserver tank 10 for a motor vehicle. FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of a lateral mount 20. FIG. 3 is an enlarged perspective view of the lateral mount 20. As shown in FIG. 1, the reserver tank 10 may include a body 10a for accommodating cooling water and an injection portion 15 for injecting cooling water. A fixing portion for fixing the reserver tank 10 to an internal portion of an engine room may be disposed on the body 10a, an upper mount 11 positioned at an upper portion of the body 10a may include a coupling hole for coupling a screw or a bolt, and the lateral mount 20 disposed at a lateral surface of the body 10a may have a simple fitting-type coupling structure for being fitted and fixed to a screw protrusion formed on the engine room because screw or bolt assembly is difficult due to a narrow internal portion of the engine room.
The lateral mount 20 is now described in detail with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3. The lateral mount 20 includes a mount body 20a formed on a lateral surface of the body 10a, a washer plate 21 fixed to one surface of the mount body 20a and having a clip 21b that is coupled to the above screw protrusion and is formed of an elastic material to prevent from being separated, and a rib plate 22 on which a plurality of coupling protrusions 22a are formed to firmly fix the washer plate 21. The rib plate 22 may be coupled to the other surface of the mount body 20a and an end portion of the coupling protrusions 22a may be ultrasonic-welded to fix the washer plate 21 to the mount body 20a in a state in which the coupling protrusions 22a penetrate a through hole 20c of the mount body 20a and a through hole 20a of the washer plate 21.
The conventional reserver tank 10 including the above lateral mount 20 includes many components to increase mold costs and requires an ultrasonic melt-adhering process during coupling of the rib plate 22, which acts as a factor for increasing manufacturing costs due to increased labor cost or processing cost.